paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Watchdogs
Watchdogs is a two-day heist in Payday 2. Contracted by Hector, it involves the crew moving cocaine from an ambushed transport vehicle to the docks on the first day and loading the goods onto Hector's boat on the second day. Since both days of the heist opens into live combat, it is impossible to stealth one's way through it and thus, no stealth bonuses are available for it. Day 1 Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-armored-escape-watchdogs.png| Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Protect the cocaine until a pickup vehicle can arrive. #Move the cocaine onto the pickup vehicle. #Escape via ground vehicle. #Escape via helicopter. (If vehicle driver is killed) Walkthrough The crew starts out inside a truck that is transporting Hector's cocaine, which has been ambushed by the police, forcing them to fight their way out. Under heavy fire, they have to move the cocaine from the truck to a nearby warehouse to wait until a secondary extraction vehicle can arrive. After holding out for several minutes, the vehicle arrives and the crew must throw the cocaine onto the vehicle. At this point, Bain has arranged for a separate extraction vehicle to arrive for the crew. The Escape Driver can be targeted and killed by police. If the the crew doesn't kill the police firing at him, or they don't get to the escape zone before he is killed, the driver will die, and the crew will have to wait for Bain to call in Alex or Bile to extract the group via helicopter. After several more minutes, Alex or Bile arrives and positions himself nearby. The group must then fight their way to the helicopter and escape. Any bags of coke still carried by the crew onto the helicopter will spawn with them on day 2, instead of at the pickup truck near the police. Variations and events *The Loot Pick-Up can be in one of three places: **Up the stairwell, located to the right of the truck. It can be accessed either by the stairwell next to the street, or through the warehouse to the side. **The back of the warehouse located in front of the truck. A window is located in the next room where the bags can be thrown out. The door to the next room must be lock picked, blown open with shaped charges or sawed through. **Across the street, on the roof of a building to the left of the truck. This area can be accessed through a stairwell located next to the street, or through the warehouse. A bridge must be crossed to reach the loot truck. *The escape helicopter can be in one of two places: **On the rooftop next to the bridge above the street. The ex-filtration area is located closest to the courtyard. **By the stairwells of the first loot-truck area. *On Hard difficulty and above, there is a chance a squad of shields will spawn at the back of the truck and the likelihood increases at higher difficulties. This can be confirmed by the sound of several shield clangs just before the door opens. ** Although, only the basic SWAT shields will spawn, regardless of difficulty. *There is a chance that the door leading to the back of the warehouse will be missing, forcing the crew to run to the stairwell located to the left of the truck if the Loot Pick-Up vehicle spawns in either one of the last two locations explained above. *If playing on Deathwish difficulty and the trucks spawns to the building on the right, it is incredibly difficult, if not downright impossible, for users wearing anything heavier than a heavy ballistic vest to jump the bridge gap without having movement-speed bonuses from the ghost-tree's T4 bonus or the mastermind's inspire. **If one cannot afford the risk of downing the entire crew because of a botched jump attempt, have one player use light armor so only they need to jump the gap. Then, throw the bags over to the other end of the bridge so the other user can load the bags while everyone else stays behind. **That said, the area beyond the bridge gap is also the best defensible areas in the map. Bulldozers cannot jump the gap, other units are forced to jump one at a time to get there and not to mention forcing them on a bottleneck corridor (a particularly deadly area to use a Thanatos .50 cal, tripmines, and sentry guns.), and the only other entrance there is over the fences, which law enforcers will rarely use and have a short delay in climbing. 218620_screenshots_2013-11-13_00001.jpg|Shield blockade Tips *You can use the OVE9000 saw to saw your way out of the back of the meat truck. However this is of little benefit as you sacrifice your primary and you still need to hold out against the police until the escape driver arrives. *If there is a door blocking the stairs next to the truck, you can bypass it by jumping onto nearby vertical planks, jumping to a taller crate stack, then jumping over the fence. You need to wear light armor (Ballistic Vest and lower) and have Sprinter to do this. *If all the bags are thrown into the loot truck before the getaway driver arrives, you can wait where he comes in and leave immediately. He won't start coming until the 4th bag is loaded, so it is advisable to stack up all the bags near to the truck before throwing any in. Once they're stacked, the players should work together to throw all the bags in at once, and start making their way to the getaway car location. *Bags carried to the escape vehicle count and will still appear with you on the next day. *Clear the evacuation area if possible if attempting to escape in the SUV. The driver may sometimes die, even with the armored escape asset, before he even stops in the intersection because of the sheer number of enemies that fire upon him during his approach. **The overwhelming opposition on Death Wish difficulty almost always renders the escape car, Armored or not, a loss as they can shoot it and kill the driver even before he arrives. Unless the whole crew is at the pickup zone when he arrives, and provided that the amount of hostiles around the spot is not too large, he may just survive, though barely. **Be careful not to throw a Frag Grenade at the SUV's direction, as the blast can kill him if it detonates too close. Direct exposure to the explosion will kill him instantly regardless of difficulty, so beware. *Dropping a sentry gun in the middle of the intersection may provide the getaway driver with some cover if players are still loading the coke. Day 2 Assets Watchdogs-day2-overview.png|Day 2 Overview (Bain's Guide) Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-ammo-bag-watchdogs.png|Ammo Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-medic-bag-watchdogs.png|Medic Bag Cost: XXXX$ asset-watchdogs-sniper.png|Sniper Cost: XXXX$ Objectives #Secure the cocaine. #Turn on the search lights. #Protect the cocaine until the boat can arrive. #Move the cocaine onto the boat. #Escape via helicopter. Walkthrough The crew is dropped off at the docks near the now-abandoned truck carrying the cocaine. If they were extracted via helicopter the previous day, Alex or Bile drops them off further away from the cocaine. The crew must move to secure the cocaine (typically by carrying it to the nearby warehouse) before the police can repossess it. They must also turn on the searchlights that signal the boat to come, using a switch in the warehouse. The boat will arrive 2-3 minutes after the switch is pulled. Having one player at the start immediately go to the warehouse to do this will reduce the total time the team needs to wait for the boat. There are three docks surrounding the warehouse, number 7, 8 and 9. The boat will show up at any one of these that is not blocked by a ship; it shows up at the same dock for every run within a heist. Sometimes dock 8 or 9 will be blocked by a ship which both prevents the boat from using that dock and serves as a spawn point for enemies. Once the boat arrives, the crew can load the cocaine. The boat can carry only four bags at a time, this is indicated by the four barrels in the back. Be careful not to throw additional bags at the boat after it's full or they will fall into the sea, but the lost bag(s) will respawn at the truck where the coke was dropped off. Once loaded, the boat will leave with the cocaine, and the crew is left to defend the remaining bags. Shortly after the the boat has left with the first load of cocaine, Alex returns with his helicopter to extract the crew. At this point the crew can either escape (carrying additional bags of cocaine themselves) or, if they cannot carry all the remaining cocaine and want to secure it all, wait for the boat to return to do further runs. Variations and events *One or two freighters can spawn from docks 7-9. The boat driver will not go where a freighter is docked. *Depending on the escape from Day 1, the crew will either spawn next to the loot-truck if they have taken the escape-car, or at the corner between docks 8 and 9 when dropped off by the helicopter. *The open fence leading from the street to the warehouse yard can be on the left side or the right side, which will affect how enemies and players will travel in the area. *The escape helicopter can spawn in 4 locations: **The balcony located inside the warehouse. **Docks 7-9, depending on where the freighter spawns. Tips *Bags carried by the players into the escape helicopter count as loot, despite Bain's remark of lost coke. Bain will say that because the crew would've kept the coke for themselves without Hector receiving it. Bags carried out this way will give full value as if you placed them into the loot boat. *The pickup truck in the warehouse is an obvious place to stash the bags while waiting for the boat, and seems to be a favorite. Don't be fooled -- if you put the bags on the catwalk they'll be much easier to defend. *Check the docks for freighters as soon as you move the coke off of the truck. The boat will not come to a dock with a freighter, so you can position the bags to be closer to docks with no freighters. **The warehouse is a favorite hold-out, but the corners between the docks are actually easier to defend; each has a container you can hide behind which will constrain incoming fire. If the freighter is at Dock 7 or Dock 9, move the bags to the opposite corner and hold out there. If it's at Dock 8 (in front of the warehouse) the boat could arrive at either Dock 7 or Dock 9, and you won't know which until it's there; in that case hold out in the warehouse anyway, preferably on the catwalk. Achievements .}} Trivia *The docks where Day 2 of Watchdogs takes place can be seen from the bridge during Day 3 of Rats. * This was the first revealed multi-day heist in PAYDAY 2. *While early footage of the heist showed Day 1 taking place at nighthttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OT2YmJjiiHQ, Day 1 took place during the day in the Public Beta and the full releasehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WO-qQ5RECb4. *There are several unused assets that were never fully implemented. *The "Fish A.I." achievement is a joke on Infinity Ward about Call of Duty: Ghosts. The description of this achievement is also a nod to the "sophisticated" AI of fish in Call of Duty: Ghosts where fish in the water will scatter when something gets dropped in, similar to how the fish in PAYDAY 2 are supposed to "dodge" the bag of coke thrown into the sea required to unlock the achievement. *The brochure for the "Armored Escape" uses the wrong "too". *The achievement icons for "Special Delivery" and "Who Let The Doge Out?" are references to the well-known "Doge" internet meme. The name of the latter contains the name of the meme itself. * "Who Let The Doge Out ?" is also a reference to the famous pop song by Baha Men : Who Let The Dogs Out Death Wish Mode Changes *On Day 1, the bridge crossing the road is partially destroyed. Players will have to make a difficult jump to cross over the gap. *On Day 2, the doors and windows to the warehouse are sealed shut, forcing players to fight outside in the open. There will also be fog covering parts of the map, limiting the players' view of their surroundings. Bugs *On console version, the dock workers can sometimes get stuck in a standing state in which they ignore any threats to get down, but can be tied up if you move close enough to them, however they will remain standing. References Category:Watchdogs Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:PAYDAY 2 heists